Sandwiched structures are known in the art. Some sandwich structures are formed using corrugated materials, which may be fluted by passing a material between rollers. Other sandwiched structures may be formed using core materials, for example honeycomb cores or foam cores, which may be sandwiched or disposed between one or more ply sheets or external liners.
However, conventional sandwich structures exhibit many drawback in strength, rigidity, weight, and durability. Improved three dimensional support structures have been introduced, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,932, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference for any purpose. Instead of corrugating the core or inner medium of the structure, the three dimensional support structures described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,932 are generally formed by folding a sheet of medium, which may be paper or other foldable medium, into a three dimensional structure.
While certain processes for large scale production of corrugated structures may be known, methods and apparatus for obtaining folded three dimensional structures in an automated fashion are not currently available. The present disclosure may address some or all of the shortcomings in the art.